


The L Word

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [54]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is curious about a word Theron uses sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Word

Alistair first noticed it after the events of Redcliffe. The way Theron had dealt with Connor had caused a temporary rift between them, so neither deigned to talk to the other first. As a result, Alistair found himself paying more attention to Theron's interactions with the other members of their party rather than stew in uneasy silence.

Not that he would have missed the ranger doing something as odd as presenting Leliana with a small bouquet of flowers one evening. He hadn’t thought the Dalish elf would do something so... Romantic. Intrigued, the human stopped stirring the evening’s lamb stew and edged closer under the pretence of grabbing a bowl.

“... Me? They’re beautiful.” He heard Leliana say, and he glanced over to where the two stood outside her tent as she accepted the bunch of delicate looking white flowers.

"These are your mother's flowers, aren't they?"

Alistair looked back at the stew, bowl in his hands. He'd overheard Leliana saying something about her mother a few weeks ago, but he'd eventually tuned the conversation out. Obviously Theron had listened, and gone as far as to find some of the flowers to give to her.

"These were her favourite. Oh, I haven’t seen these in such a long time." Leliana sounded happy. “They smell just like she used to.” She continued, her voice softer and wistful for a moment. “Thank you so much for remembering.”

Alistair looked over in time to catch the Dalish elf smiling for a moment.

“No problem, _lethallan_.” Theron answered.

The eavesdropping ex-Templar frowned to himself as he added dried rosemary to the stew, wondering what the last word meant. It was obviously Elvish, but it was the first time Theron had used it - as far as Alistair was aware - and so naturally his curiosity was piqued. However, it wasn’t as if he could go and ask the elf what it meant right now. For one, it would probably mean admitting he’d been listening to the conversation. Secondly, Alistair wasn’t entirely sure he could go and start talking to Theron as if they hadn’t just fallen out the other day over what had happened in Redcliffe.

The human looked down at his boots, resigning himself to the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to ask such a question within the next few days. The nagging curiosity had slipped from his mind when he and Theron finally began to talk again, and Alistair forgot about the question completely.

 

Several months later, Alistair watched as Theron handed a sword nearly as tall as himself over to Sten. Finally the wild goose chase from Lake Calenhad to Redcliffe was at an end.

“Strange, I had almost forgotten it.” Sten commented as they climbed the hill leading out of Redcliffe, handling the greatsword with ease. “Completion.” The Qunari glanced over to the Dalish elf managing to keep pace beside him, and noted his understanding expression. “Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an _ashkaari_ to find a single lost blade in a country at war.”

“Perhaps.” Theron nodded. “But the bond between a man and his first weapon isn’t one that can be replaced. You’re welcome, Sten.”

“I would thank you for this, if I knew how.” Sten continued, and Alistair was surprised to see what could have been a smile on the stern giant’s face. If Theron was surprised as well, he didn’t show it.

“Now you have Asala back, shouldn’t you report back?” The ranger asked later as they crossed over the bridge that would take them back to the open road.

“Yes.” Sten nodded once, his expression grave as always. “But I think I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the Arishok’s question if the Blight were ended, don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then lead the way.”

The group was relatively quiet as they made their way back to camp, until Sten spoke up again. He and Theron were still leading the way, with Alistair and Dudain bringing up the rear. The human couldn’t help eavesdropping; this was the most Sten had ever spoken in a week, let alone a day.

“I have been mistaken.” The giant admitted, drawing a faintly confused look from the elf he walked beside. Theron remained quiet, waiting for Sten to continue.

“You are a soldier worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I did not think so when we first met.”

“What changed your mind?” The Dalish elf queried.

“You did, of course.” Sten replied as if it was clear as day. “The day will come when the Arishok sends us here. On that day, I will not look to find you on the battlefield.”

Theron smirked.

“After the Blight is ended I don’t intend to be on any battlefield.”

“Then there is no point in dwelling on a future which may not come to pass. We should move on, _kadan_.”

Theron paused, and this time the surprise on his face was evident. Sten remained quiet, as if he hadn’t said something out of the ordinary. The Dalish elf cleared his throat self-consciously.

“Of course, _lethallin_.” He answered smoothly, sparking Alistair’s memory of the conversation with Leliana a while ago when he’d first used it, and his curiosity.

There it was again. _Lethallin_. He was using it with Sten now, too. What did it mean? It had to mean something important.

Alistair frowned, guesses at possible translations keeping him occupied for the rest of the day. He resolved to ask Theron as soon as he was able, determined to remember this time.

 

Alistair’s chance came a few nights later, when he and Theron were sitting quietly together on watch in the dead of night.

“So, do you know a lot of the common tongue?” He asked, prompting the Dalish elf to give him a quizzical frown.

“What do you mean?” Theron answered.

“Well, Elvish is your first language, isn’t it?” Alistair bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if this had been a bad idea. It probably was, knowing him. With his luck, Theron would take offence at the conversation and the rest of the watch would be spent in highly uncomfortable silence, foot firmly in mouth.

“Not quite, although I’m flattered you would have that impression.” The black-haired elf replied, smirking at his fellow Warden. “I'm relatively fluent, but there isn’t much of the Elvish language left, so we Dalish learn and use what we can remember or rediscover as often as we can. I’m not sure if city elves do.”

“Some of the Alienage elves do. They call humans _shems_ as an insult.” Alistair reported, remembering his visits to Denerim in the past. “That’s Elvish, isn’t it?”

“Mm.” Theron nodded, leaning forward to poke at the campfire. “Why are you curious? Do you want to learn Elvish?” He asked.

Alistair let out a brief laugh, and shook his head.

“No, no,” He said, realising that now was his chance. “I was just curious about a word you use occasionally.”

The ranger set down the stick he’d been using, and looked at Alistair properly.

“If it’s _fenedhis_ -”

“Not that one. Although I can tell from context it’s some kind of curse, right?”

Theron nodded, and he smiled as well as if at a private joke.

“What is it?”

“ _Lethallin_. Or _lethallan_ , whichever it is. I hope I pronounced that right.”

“Close enough that I won’t correct you.” Theron reassured him, leaning back on their makeshift bench.

“So, why are you referring to Leliana and Sten by it now?”

“It’s an endearment, like _kadan_.” The Dalish elf began. “How to explain it… It’s used to refer to kith and kin, the people you’re close to and trust. Clanmates, or extended family - not that there’s a lot of difference sometimes. _Lethallan_ is used for females, while _lethallin_ is for males.” Theron shrugged.

Alistair was quiet for a minute or so, contemplating the explanation.

“So you see Sten and Leliana as your clanmates now?” He asked, and he smirked at his fellow Warden’s look of surprise.

“No. Of course not.” Theron insisted, far too quick for it to be true.

“You’re a bad liar, I hope you know?” Alistair grinned, and the Dalish elf spluttered. The human decided to change tactics, and leaned closer while Theron was lost for words. “And I haven’t heard you refer to _me_ like that yet. Morrigan, I can understand why you wouldn’t want to, but me?” He wheedled, pouting. Theron recovered, and rolled his eyes at the teasing.

“With Morrigan, I’d quite like to not be insulted or have something removed from my body while I slept, and with you…” The Dalish elf sighed. “I‘m not sure.” He admitted.

“Clearly as your brother Warden and oldest companion I’m simply not worthy of that honour yet.” Alistair lamented melodramatically as he picked up the fire-poking stick, but he smiled regardless.

“Of course, _lethallin._ ” Theron answered gravely.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Ashkaari - One who seeks/thinks (Rather literally in this case)
> 
> I wish I could write more about Sten and Theron's understated brotp.  
> Constructive criticism, whether on this piece or any others I've written, would be very much appreciated!


End file.
